The present invention relates to a multicolor electroluminescent display device and a method of forming the same.
The conventional fabrication method is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-258859. This method has a problem with complicated fabrication processes.
The other method is disclosed in Asia Display 1995 S11-2. This method has a disadvantage in further providing a fluorescent material region in addition to the organic thin film electroluminescent element and a problem with complicated fabrication processes.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a method of forming an electroluminescent display free from the above problems.